Session 006
Min/Maxing Has Its Consequences Age of the Wolf, Year 5, Spring, Toil 2, day 1 ''The party has defeated Raen's chosen creature and obtained the arm rings they came for. They plan and execute an attack on the Umbrian troops at the boom outpost east of Raendale. '' Player Characters Involved *Nygäär the Dark the Fey Blooded Rogue/Fighter played by Dana *Heiða the Seer the Dökkálfar Blooded Dread Necromancer played by Justin *Esbjörn Sigvardson the Giant Blooded Barbarian/Cleric played by Greg The Battle of the Boom Outpost After obtaining the arm rings, the party regrouped in camp and waited until dawn. Brydd realized he had lost a small personal item during the battle, and told the party he would be back in a few minutes. He left to return to the ruins, handing the arm rings to Esbjörn, who promptly put them on. Based on the scouting trip to the boom outpost done by Nygäär, the party contemplated their next move. A little time later, Vungar ran into camp with an arrow in his leg. The spirits told Heiða that Brydd had been taken by their enemies and that the only way to recover him was to destroy the One God troops. The party decided to descend on the troops guarding the boom outpost upriver from town. Heiða and Nygäär snuck into camp, where only a couple of the guards were awake. They were able to enter the barracks without being detected. Once there, they attempted to kill the four enemies they found there in their sleep. Nygäär speared his target through the throat, killing him instantly. Unfortunately, Heiða, unaccustomed to using melee weapons, struck a non-lethal blow and the remaining troops were alerted to the party's presence. Battle was joined. Esbjörn entered the fray, taking a wound but drowning one of the guards in the icy river, feeling a surge of power as the goddess Raen awarded him for this action. Meanwhile, archers from the other side of the river began raining fire arrows down upon the party. Using his superior stealth and dexterity, Nygäär bounded across the river and attacked the two archers firing upon the party. Heiða was able to kill one using a bow, while Nygäär suffered a point-blank shot to the chest before dispatching the other archer. With their enemies slain, the party decided to burn the three buildings at the outpost, in the hopes it would flush out some more troops for them to fight. New Allies are Well Met Nygäär was badly wounded, while Esbjörn and Heiða were tired but ready for more action. Heiða decided to talk to the spirits, eating the mage's heart she had acquired earlier and staring into the flames of the burning buildings. She witnessed Brydd being tortured and saw Elof Orrison in her vision. The young Falcon had been watching the carnage from the hills. The party decided to approach the nobleman and found him in the hills with a small group of wolf-skinned berserkers who were part of his personal guard. As they met this new ally, the party witnessed a group of soldiers leaving town, presumably to investigate the fires the party had lit. The party decided to split up - Nygäär would go into town in disguise while Esbjörn, Heiða, and their new allies kept an eye on their enemies and waited for them to enter ground that was to their advantage. An all-out war had begun, and the party has struck another blow against their hated foes. PREVIOUS --- NEXT